Silver Chains
by Daughter-of-dreams
Summary: Post-avengers Loki's punishment has been decided - he is the Avenger's slave. No one is happy with this. With no magic and a mortal body, Loki is now at the mercy of the Avengers. Steve starts to act strangly and the Avengers question their morals. Written before Thor 2 trailer came out. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my first fan fiction. I was inspired by 'Poetic Justice' by Limmet. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. They are my pet hate but ironically I can't spell._

_Obviously, the characters do not belong to me, they are MARVEL's._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sir, Mr. Odinson is on the roof," JARVIS' voice rings out over the AC/DC music Tony's record player is blaring out. Tony sighs. Putting down the invention he was fiddling with, he walks towards the lift.

Tony wishes he hadn't made his tower quite so tall, either that or he had made his lift faster. Once he had talked to Thor, he would look into speeding it up. But what does Thor want? Tony hadn't seen Thor since a year ago when New York happened. This wasn't going to help his anxiety problems.

It is cold and dark on the roof, rain pours down over New York. All that Tony can see of Thor is a dark shape. "Hiya Point Break, come inside, out of this awful weather." Tony leads the way into the lounge, trusting that the Norse god of thunder is following him.

Once inside Tony turns around to face his unexpected guest, who is rather quieter than normal.

Thor is clearly struggling to say anything.

"Man of Iron, "Thor tries to begin, the sadness marring his face disappears quikely, hidden behind a mask of coldness.

"Yeah, about that, technically I'm not Ironman anymore." Tony cuts in. "I don't have the suits anymore."

"The All-father has sent me to tell you that Loki has been sentenced," Thor continues, his words clearly paining him.

"Good, about time. And the verdict is...?"

"And I am here about his punishment."

"Which is...?"

"Loki will be your slave."

Thor steps aside to reveal a bound and gagged god of mischief, eyes downcast, posture stooped.

"What...?" Tony stutters, staring at figure the before him.

"Odin has decreed that Loki is the Avengers property, and you may do with him what you want. However you may not give him to another. If you have any problems, Heimdal will see and send someone to bring Loki back to Asgard where he will be killed slowly. Loki knows this and so will behave."

Tony wonders who Heimdal was, his mind desperately trying not to process the information he has just been given.

"His magic is stopped by the silver bracelets around his wrists."

_And that will stop him slitting our throats in the night._

"But -" Tony began to protest.

"The All-father has decreed this and you cannot defy him." Thor booms.

Tony decides not to argue; the unspoken threat is clearly there.

"Without his magic he is no more than a mortal, however his silver-tongue is just as dangerous and so it has been silenced. His lips have been sewn shut."

_What!? _Tony's brain screamed, but before he could voice it, Thor continued on with his speech, his emotions hidden behind a mask of apathy, on his normally expressive face.

"A charm has been placed on him so that if he harms anyone he will feel immense pain. The same will happen if he defies anything you order him to do."

Still in shock Tony nods meekly.

"I will leave you now, I am needed in Asgard." Thor ends, as if all was ok and he hasn't just delivered his brother to a life of slavery. Quickly he hands Tony a small, silver key, which clearly opened Loki's bindings. He glances at his brother, love and worry obvious in his eyes.

Tony's voice finally begins to work and he realises his mouth is hanging open, giving him a gormless look. Shutting his mouth, he gathers his wits and starts "What are we meant to do with him?"

"Whatever you like," Thor answers simply. "He is your property now."

As he begins to leave, Thor turns and quietly says "I have no right to say this, but I plead that you do not treat him too harshly." His business-like facade gone. "Please."

Thor turns and inaudibly walks back to the roof, leaving Tony and his new slave alone.

* * *

_Please review, both positive and negative comments are welcome. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you have any ideas please tell me them. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you, those who reviewed, followed or favourited. It really helps me continue to write. Ok, so don't expect the updates to be regular or quick. I was having problems with a chapter I had written about Loki and Tony, so I've moved that chapter to chapter 3. Thor didn't seem right last chapter so I wrote some more for him. I'm sorry that this chapter is even shorter than the last, the next will be longer, I promise. This was inspired by 'Perfect World" by Kodaline._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Thor hates himself. He hates how he had given his own brother to those who may do him harm, like a lamb to slaughter. He hates how he had followed his father's orders because he knew it was a test. A test. A stupid test. A test to see if he could put his emotions aside and make choices that would benefit Asgard. A test to see if he could be a good king. But what sort of King gives his own brother to those who mean him harm?

The view of Asgard from Thor's room is magnificent, far below Asgardians scurries about like ants, beautiful flowers blooming in every empty space, golden buildings as far as the eye could see, a brilliant blue sky, clear of clouds, framing it all, but Thor doesn't care. It is the same view that he sees every day. He longs to be back on Midgard, but Odin has forbidden it and now the tesseract is hidden in the vault, guarded by highly trained Asgardians, who had orders to not let him near.

Thor wishes that everything was back to what it once was. He just wants to have Loki back: the smiling, laughing, mischievous Loki, not the murderous madman that had replaced him. However, Loki had seemed somewhat subdued one his journey to and back from Asgard, different from the man that he had fought. More like the brother Thor had once had...

In a perfect world, none of this would have happened. His brother would be sat with him now and they would be laughing and joking, not on two realms, one of them no-longer a free man. But then, in a perfect world, Loki would have never been abandoned and he would be crown-prince of Jotunheim. Thor would have never have met Loki. In a perfect world there would be no room for a God of Chaos. In an imperfect world there is no room for a God of Chaos. He wishes that he had treated Loki better, as an equal, and not as a lesser person because he was different. Thor and his friends had always teased Loki, but he didn't know that Loki had taken it too hard.

Loki had been on Thor's mind for a while now. He had known that Loki had had a heavy heart but hadn't understood to what point. He wishes that he could just go back to the start.

Looking around his grand room, his eye is drawn to a painting of the two of them when they were younger and it takes him back to a better time. During the painting of the picture, Loki had stayed perfectly still however, Thor was impatient and so had struggled to remain in his position; instead he had wiggled and fidgeted. His mother, father and the artist had found it incredibly annoying, but Loki had just laughed. The artist had captured Loki's smile perfectly.

Reality crashes down on Thor, that is the past and nothing could make it come back. And now instead of being Prince or King, Loki is now a slave. Not exactly what he had had in mind. It shouldn't have to be this way. "Brother… Brother" Thor sighs. He knows he could only wait and leave things be. Things would sort themselves out soon. It was only a matter of time…

Maybe all will be ok… He will see… Only time could tell….

* * *

_Please review, both positive and negative comments are welcome. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you have any ideas please tell me them. Thanks._

_(To those who commented on this last chapter: was there enough detail this time?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so so so so sorry that this took so long. I was having loads of problems. Mainly that I just didn't have time to sit down and write because of other, more important, things that needed my time, namely my art. Also the pace and detail just wasn't right for this chapter. As much as I rewrote it, it just didn't work so I gave up and posted it. The last chapter was easy and I have loads of ideas for more 'feelings' chapter but 'action' chapters (even though nothing much happened) I find really hard. I'm sorry…_

_(Please note that the breaks are meant to be a change in which character's point of view it is, however as it is all written in 3__rd__ person it isn't clear)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Loki is scared, no he is terrified. He vows that he would not let it show, but his hands shake in front of him, where they are still bound by those small silver chains, which stop not just his magic but his whole life. Magic: the one thing that he was better than Thor at. In fact, the only magically thing about Thor was Mjölnir. Loki hates how weak he is: his mortal body that could so easily break and how frightened he is of some feeble mortals who, a year ago, he had almost defeated. But now the tables are turned and he is at their mercy; they can do with him what they wish. He is defenceless. Loki had experienced enough torture during his long lifetime at the hands of Chitauri and Asgardians both. And now the Midgardians would like a try.

Tony is staring at him. Loki keeps his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with his new master. He waits for the blow that would surely come. Stark has many reasons to hit him and now has every right to.

* * *

Tony stares at his slave.

_What do I do with him?_

Loki is shaking slightly and is very edgy, as if he is petrified. During all the times he had seen the God of mischief he had been tall, proud and unafraid, but now…

The man in front of him is hugely different. What had happened since New York that had changed him so? The new clothes don't help. Gone is the dark amour, replaced with plain, black, skin-tight leathers. They almost make him look smaller, less imposing.

But what is Tony meant to do with the failed dictator-of-earth? He is a murder, war criminal and enemy. Tony knows that he should call a meeting with the Avengers, however what to do with the super-villain in the mean time? Anger bubbles up, thinking of the many things that Loki had done to wrong him and the inhabitants of Earth. Quelling it the best he could, he decides his course of action.

* * *

Loki closes his eyes, waiting for the first blow. He can feel Stark's arm approaching, and he tenses.

The strike comes down onto his shoulder, pushing roughly him in the direction of the door. Confused Loki looks around at Stark, behind him, who is steering him into the hallway. Tony's eyes meet his and he looks away.

* * *

Loki's eyes are full of bemusement when they met Tony's.

_What had Loki though that he would do? Beat him? Probably. _

Into the lift they go, Tony still staring at Loki, Loki looking at anything but Tony. This is the most awkward elevator ride he had ever been in, and again, he wishes that it were faster.

Down and down they go, in silence, until the lift stops at the basement. The doors open and Tony pushes Loki out, a little harshly, all his annoyance from New York fighting to get out. Loki stumbled and Tony feels guilty. He had almost attacked someone who was defenceless. Admittedly someone who has thrown him out of a window a year ago and killed hundreds, but still someone who was now defenceless.

Catching Loki's arm before he landed on his face, Tony notices how thin Loki's arms are. The long sleeved leather top had slipped up his arm, revealing ugly bruises and deep cuts all the way up his pale limbs. Where the chains surround Loki's wrists, the skin had been rubbed raw. Feeling sick, Tony looks away.

* * *

Loki is surprised that Tony caught him before he crashes to the floor, unable to stop himself because of the chains limiting his movement. It is understandable for Stark to treat him harshly: they are enemies. In fact he is glad that it had happened. He deserved it and if Tony had to wait, his anger would just build up and it would be all the worse for him…

Loki sees Tony staring at his arms and then suddenly look away.

_What had Stark really expected? He was hated on Asgard and so, given the chance, many had taken advantage of the situation, not least, his jailers. _

Through a maze of corridors they travel. Loki memorizes the way as they go but he knows that it is pointless: he can't escape. It seems endless. Industrial grey, cold and plain, the walls all look the same.

Eventually they reach their destination: a cell.

The corridor opens up into a large room, which is split in half by a thick glass wall, with a door and complicated control panel. The door is hardly visible, just thin grey lines marking it out from the perfectly flat sheet of glass.

_They like putting me behind glass. Probably so that they can keep an eye on me_.

Loki mind is spinning but he tries his best to calm it, knowing that his huge imagination would just make his situation seem worse than it is. Not that it could get much worse...

The glass door slide open, and Loki meekly steps though, well accustomed to what is expected of a prisoner as he has been in similar positions many times in his long lifetime. Resistance at this stage would just case pain which could be so easily avoided.

Sitting down on the only piece of furniture in his cell, a bench the same grey as everything else around him, he surveys his surroundings. A door leads off to the side, where Loki assumes there would be a lavatory. The only other things are cameras, but he expects that, the mortals do like to watch him.

The harsh white lights shines down, reflecting off the pale walls, casting no shadows. There is no darkness for Loki to hide in now…

* * *

_It's a little longer than the others, in my defence, but hopefully the next few chapters will be posted sooner. The only part of this chapter that I actually like is the last paragraph._

_How about some nice reviews for me to wake up to (reviews in general are nice, even if you tell me that my fan fiction is utter crap, which I won't hate for if you say that it is)? They may inspire me to write more soon, and I will reply to them all in the future._

_(And I know that the pace and detail are awful in this chapter)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. I got 10 reviews for the last chapter. It's such a great feeling. If you review as a guest, please name yourself as something so that I can reply at the end of the next chapter, or better yet, get an account so that I can message you._

_Sorry that this chapter is so short. I couldn't really make it any longer without starting on the fun that I have planned for the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rogers is split.

Stark has explained the situation and now they only have to decide. Decide what to do.

Fury wants answers. That left two choices: to torture or not... And this was what they must decide. The others had clearly made up their minds, but Rogers was still split. They needed the information; without it they were defenceless against hostile alien attackers, but is the price too high? Steve's consciousness battled: it would save lives, but torture was wrong

He knows what is right but there's something at the back of his mind telling him the Loki deserves it. For his failure.

_His failure? What?_

His failure, the voice insists. The voice is so loud. Too loud to hear his own thoughts. Too much. It would be easier to give in. His consciousness and the voice battle, growing louder and louder.

* * *

Tony knew what was going though each of their heads. No one had even mentioned torture, but it was what was on each of their minds. He had simply said the Fury would want information from Loki. Inside each of them a conflict took place.

Barton's fight was over so quickly that it may have not even existed. Tony found it immensely easy to predict Barton's decision: revenge and his professional view on torture would mean that he would quite happily help cause pain to the prisoner below, good reason or not. All grudges aside, torture was simply part of his job; it was as straightforward as that.

Natasha, for similar reasons would agree. The data was too important for morals to get in the way.

Bruce, as much as Hulk hated Loki, would say that torture is wrong. He was an ethical man, and would hope that Loki would eventually give up the information. Or that it could be prised out of him, without any violence: Natasha was very persuasive. Fury may even be able to offer Loki a deal that he would accept in exchange for the data. Banner would clutch at straws until they had all slipped past.

Steve. Steve was so easy. His vote would of course be no.

And Tony... Tony's moral debate fought strong. Knowing what torture was like from his time in captivity, he wished it on no one. And his torture had been mild; nothing compared to what Fury could, and would, do. He hopes that Loki will cooperate and give them the information with no problems, but this was Loki they were talking about: things wouldn't be so simple.

"And if it comes to it, will we...?" Tony quietly asked knowing that the others understood.

Clint nodded. Natasha followed suit.

Bruce shook his head. Tony confirmed that he agreed with Banner.

All eyes were on their leader, the decision was up to him.

A small nod confirmed their course of action.

* * *

_To the guests: _

_Unnamed Guest 1 and 2: Thank you_

_Unnamed Guest 3: If you bothered to read the notes before each chapter, you would find that this fanfiction was inspired by Poetic Justice. It's one of my favourite fanfiction._

_DragonEmerald: Thanks, and I hope that I am not still writing this in 3 years! I plan to have it finished by the time that Thor 2 is out because if what I expect to happen in Thor 2 happens, I will be unable to continue this and you will only have half a story._

* * *

_Please review, both positive and negative comments are welcome. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you have any ideas please tell me them. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

_*Insert decent excuses here*_

_I'm sorry it took so long. My brother used up all the data on our internet plan for July on YouTube videos. He used it all in a week, on stupid mine craft videos. You can imagine how pleased I was._

_Thank you for the reviews, but I'm sorry: I can't save Loki; there would be no story if I did. This isn't the 'fun' that I promised last chapter, I decided to add this chapter to solve a problem that I created earlier, the next chapter will contain the 'fun'. Thanks to Chaotic Loki for the reminder. _

_WARNING BLOOD_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Uncertainly, Tony enters the room containing Loki's cell. The god hasn't moved. Sitting on the bench, stooped over, eyes downcast, Loki looks like a statue. Slowly he looks up, and then down again into his original position.

Tony stares at the fallen deity.

Tony hates the decision his team mates and he have just made. He will stick to it: they had voted and he will follow the verdict, but it doesn't mean that he likes it. Tony had been very shocked at Steve's vote. He understood that the Captain had chosen what he had because the information would save lives, but it had still come as a surprise. But then again Steve had been acting a little strange since he had arrived at the tower. After New York he had decided to travel the world, maybe something had happened to change him.

Hoping that Loki would simply give up the information was very farfetched, but still Tony clung to it like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Enemy, Super villain, murderer and madman Loki may be, however Tony would wish torture on no one, not even the defeated foe that sits before him.

A good start to get answers without all of that was to just let the man speak. The muzzle had to go. And Thor had mentioned something about sewing Loki's lips closed. Tony was dreading this.

Quickly he unlocks to the door which slides open to let him past into the cell. Silently slipping shut, the door swiftly seals again.

Loki looks up with confusion in his eyes. Tony almost feels sorry for him. Almost. He is Tony Stark; he doesn't feel sorry for his rivals. The inventor realises he was making it worst for both of them by not talking.

"Emm..." Tony begins, but soon pulls himself together. He isn't scared. Not of Loki.

He starts again. "Look Loki. I need to remove that muzzle, so can you stand up please?" he voice shakes a tiny bit and he is sure that Loki heard it.

Loki immediately stands up.

Stepping closer Tony curses his height. Loki is so tall. The prisoner turns around so that Tony could unclip the curved piece of cold metal binding his mouth. It easily falls away. Loki turns back around.

The sight that meets Tony's eyes is truly horrific. Tony knows that he will never forget it.

Black thread binds Loki's lips, criss-crossing across like a hunter's trap, ensnaring its prey. The ebony yarn has clearly pulled, causing the puncture holes to bleed, red droplets oozing out, the skin around them scarlet and crusted with dried blood.

At the same time however, they almost complement his face. The black stands out, creating quite a striking image.

Tony feels queasy and sick. Nothing he has ever seen compared to how gruesome Loki's treatment in Asgard had been. He knows that under that black leather there are other wounds, more horrendous wounds. All the portraits of a beautiful, magnificent, golden Asgard are gone from his mind. How can a place which Thor described as so marvellous be, at the same time, so sick?

The stitches have to go, but just looking at them makes the room spin. The hand propping him up against the pale, cold wall is the only reason he is still standing. Tony never thought himself to be squeamish but faced with this...

Loki is still standing, and Tony wonders what the god must be thinking of Tony's display of weakness. Loki's face is impassive, not giving away any hints.

* * *

Bruce was quite happily reading before JARVIS' cool voice interrupted him, requesting his presence in Loki's cell. He had insisted that he go quickly and bring his medical kit and a pair of sharp scissors. Bruce hopes that Tony hadn't done anything stupid, but then again it is Tony Stark.

Entering the room that contains Loki's cell, Bruce sees Stark collapsed on the floor, leaning against a wall.

"Hi Brucie," Tony smiles weakly.

"What happened?" Bruce can feel the hulk stirring inside of him. "What did he do?" motioning to the prisoner, who now sits on the bench again.

"Nothing, I was just removing his muzzle and I felt a little sick." Stark explains. He laughs nervously "Don't go green on me."

The god keeps his head down, his long, black hair obscuring his face.

"And I need your help with something." Tony continues.

"What do you want me to do?" Banner asks cautiously.

'Well, Loki's had his mouth sewn shut and we need to remove the stitches." Stark tries to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Bruce stares at Stark for a few seconds, before the doctor in him takes over and he starts towards the entrance to the cell. The door slides silently open with a hiss of air.

Loki looks up as he enters. The wounds around his mouth are horrendous, yes, but they hardly affect Bruce; he had seen worse, much worse.

"Loki I need you to stay very still during this." Bruce commands gently to the once-god.

Very slowly Banner moves the medical scissors towards Loki's pale face. Loki cringes away slightly.

Bruce finds it incredibly easy to cut the string. He had assumed that it was special in some way, to stop Loki from removing it. But then again it probably had spells over it to stop the god of Mischief freeing his lips, but not anyone else.

Snip

Loki visibly relaxes.

Snip

Snip

Half finished.

Snip

Snip

Last one.

Snip

Banner knows that the next part would be the worst for Loki; he now has to pull the cut thread out.

Behind him Stark hovers apprehensibly, thankfully quiet for once.

Slowly he draws the first cord out of the tissue that it had been sewn into. A small trickle of blood leaks out.

Soon blood is gushing from Loki's face. Bruce tries his hardest to be as careful as possible but it still must hurt. No pain shows on the fallen god's face.

Finally it is over. The defeated dictator hasn't moved at all during the ordeal, almost as if he is a marble statue. He is pale enough to be one.

Banner kneels down to collect his equipment together from where it is strewn on the floor. The irony of his position isn't lost on him or Loki, as the trickster stares down at him.

"Thank you." Loki quietly rasps, his voice weak from lack of use, almost so quiet that Banner doesn't hear it. He decides not to comment, to stop the situation getting more awkward than it already is.

Banner is about to stand up, but he is interrupted by a cry from the direction of the entrance.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

_To the guests: _

_D: here you go_

_DragonEmerald (and Onyx): thanks and you will have to see about Loki giving answers and whether (or not) the Avengers will see that torture is wrong. I'm sorry that I upset you DE_

_Chaotic Loki: What was wrong with chapter 4?_

_Zose Butthurt: I'm glad that you think it's beautiful :D _

* * *

_(Ok, I admit it, this chapter was a filler chapter to tell you all that I'm not dead and that I will keep updating this story. I'm not dead and I will keep updating.)_

_This is the longest chapter so far so this may make up for the fact it took so long._

_I really don't understand the rating system on this site. I think that this story will soon be an M (not because of anything sexual) and I just want to warn you beforehand. Personally the rating of a story doesn't bother me, but it may you._

_I have finally decided on some major plot points for this story. Now to get the in between parts..._

_The next chapter may be a while because I have 0 internet (thank my brother)._

_Please review, both positive and negative comments are welcome. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you have any ideas please tell me them. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again. _

_Sorry about the wait and the lack of answers to reviews; I was on holiday, camping, with 0% wifi. And there's still 0% wifi also at home (thank my brother again)._

_Does anyone want to do any lovely cover art for me? I would make my own but currently I have no time, what with running my own art business._

_*Rubs hands together* Now for some fun... *Cackles evilly*_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The scene that meets Clint's and Natasha's eyes is not one that they are expecting. They expected to see just their prisoner in the cell, not Stark and Banner as well. They had definitely not expected Banner to be kneeling in front of Loki. Blood covers the tricksters face.

"What the hell is going on?" Barton blurts out.

Banner quietly stands up, wiping blood from his hands onto a cloth.

Tony breaks the silence. "Well Rudolph wasn't going to tell his dirtiest secrets if he still had his lips sewn shut. Bruce here did the honours" He quips, trying to hide his obvious discomfort. Both the assassins see through it.

Bruce hands Loki an antibacterial wipe and leaves the cell, Tony close on his heels.

The god is slowly wiping his mouth with the cloth, cleaning up the blood, trying to hide his unease for the situation.

Natasha quickly takes control, clear in the fact that if she doesn't no one else will.

"Thank you Bruce and Tony, but we will take charge for now on."

Banner takes that as his cue to leave however Tony is too curious to take the hint.

Natasha looks over at him and sighs, knowing that there is no point arguing.

"Just stay out of the way," she hisses at him.

The assassin turns to face the once-god who is watching the little display with interest.

The god drops his head.

"We're going to start with some easy questions," she smiles mockingly, "How exactly does your sentence work?"

All the sass, snark and cockiness that the would-be-king displayed during his attempt to rule Midgard is gone. Instead he seems to be choking on his words, unable to answer. When he does, a few seconds later,its almost like he's reading from a list. "I am the Avenger's slave. You own me. You may do with me what you will. I have no magic. If I escape I will be taken back to Asgard and killed. If I harm a mortal or disobey an order I will feel immense pain." Loki recites his voice is very quiet, almost a whisper.

"Any order?" Stark butts in.

"Yes. The pain will continue until I obey the order or you tell me to stop."

Before Stark can reply, Barton hisses "Kneel."

Time seems to stop. No sound punctuates the silence. Tony almost laughs. Did Barton really think that Loki would follow that particular order?

His musings are cut off by a blur of black leather as a once-god kneels to them.

* * *

The way Natasha treats Loki just gets on Clint's nerves. The monster in that cell killed people. He murdered innocents. He took over minds. He threatened. He destroyed. He insulted. And all the time he was so smug about it. Not sorry. Now he seems so resigned and meek but Barton knows it's just an act, a ploy to trick them.

A flood of memories rush down on him like an unstoppable torrent of water. The anger builds as he recalls scenes: Loki's arrival, how he quite happily killed SHIELD's men. The final battle, all the deaths caused by the smug git. And other scenes, ones he saw recorded once he was free from the mind control: Loki killing Coulson, Loki making the terrified people kneel in Stuttgart.

The idea that comes to his head makes him smile: the god deserves the humiliation. Just looking for his chance, he waits for Stark to finish with Loki.

Seeing his opportunity, he hisses his command at Loki.

"Kneel."

Either way Barton knows he will enjoy this: Loki will either disobey and suffer for it, or kneel.

The blur of black leather sinking to the floor confirms Loki's choice.

Barton never thought that he would ever see this, so he takes in the sight with glee. Loki, god of chaos, is _kneeling_ to them. It is too perfect to be true.

Everyone stands there (apart from Loki, who is still on the floor), staring in silence until a low chuckle disrupts the heavy air. Spinning around, Clint is greeted with the sight of Steve lounging against a wall chuckling.

* * *

_To the guests: _

_Guest: Thanks_

_RE: I will try not to change it_

_KINDLE/BLUR: Thank you_

_D: poor Loki indeed_

_Guest: but that's no fun! I needed this story to be different from Limmet's Poetic Justice and the torture idea worked so I went with it. I liked the whole 'the avengers aren't perfect' idea. And I would disagree, if you ask the right questions, it is very productive (please note: I'm not speaking from experience)._

* * *

I_'m so sorry Limmet, but I just had to. This will (hopefully) be the last chapter resembling anything to do with Poetic Justice. _

_I'm sorry that it's short. The next chapter should be longer._

_I know that the Cap is ooc. Just wait a bit._

_Look I'm going to stop replying to guests. GET AN ACCOUNT, it's really easy._

_Ok so I have a chapter by chapter plan for the next 10 chapters and a general plan for the whole story. It looks like it's going to be a long one peeps. _

_Past tense really isn't working for this story, so I may go back and edit all of the chapters into present. Yay? Nay?_

_Please review, both positive and negative comments are welcome. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you have any ideas please tell me them. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

**_I have changed the tense into present tense and edited the chapters. Chapter 1 has been changed a little and chapter 4 has had quite a bit changed so I would recommend rereading chapter 4 at least. The end of this chapter will not make sense unless you have reread chapter 4._**

_Wow guys, over 60 reviews and 50 follows! Thanks. The comments in the reviews from the last chapter were really helpful when writing this chapter._

_I've noticed that the ANs are almost as long as the chapters so in the next chapters there will be less notes and more chapter._

_Thanks to Kerttu for the setting of the first part of this chapter._

_Thanks to Stilwater Rundeepo for the cover art._

_I'm British so I'm sorry if I get any of the 'American words' wrong. Jam is jelly and jelly is jello, right? AHHH THIS IS CONFUSING! _

_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE (well in the Avengers Loki said qu*m which is much worse than anything I write here)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tinkering with his suits helps relieve the stress building in every pore of his body. He had missed his suits so much during the short period after he had blown them up. And then Pepper had left him, claiming it was still too much for her, and he needed the suits to distract him. Building and tinkering had helped him then and they helped him now. But now the problem was much worse than Pepper.

Tony never thought he was squeamish but after seeing Loki's wounds, images of his treatment in Afghanistan raced into his head. Nothing that bad had happened to him but still...

The engineer can feel the panic building up in him, threatening to explode and he pushes it down. Down into the deepest recesses of his mind. He needs to stop thinking about this, but it forces itself to the front of his mind.

_I have Loki in my basement. I have the super villain, Norse god of mischief, general sass machine, Loki in my basement. And he just knelt to us._

The kneeling had just been too much. The reality of the situation had slapped Tony in the face like a smelly wet fish, seeing Loki kneel like that. It isn't a game anymore. Loki is seriously their slave and he would obey them.

If that isn't bad enough, SHIELD plans on torturing the guy. From what Tony had seen of Loki's wounds, it seemed like he had already been treated badly enough by his jailors on Asgard. Tony wonders if Thor knew.

_Probably not._

A worse thought enters his head:

_Did Odin, Loki's adopted father, order the cruel treatment for his own son?_

Tony doesn't want to know the answer to that one.

The whole situation is just too much for Tony. The inventor likes control, and now he has very little.

Going back to his suit, he smiles. The suit is perfect: stronger, faster, lighter with better weapons. And cooler.

Here he has total control. This is his lab. Here he is king. No SHIELD. No Avengers. No Loki. No Pepper. No worries. But still the stress comes, swallowing him, dragging him down into a marsh of trouble, sucking him in.

Steve. Steve had seemed so weird. So off... Tony questions what was wrong with him, he just seemed unlike himself. He had taken Tony by surprise when they had all turned to find him laughing in a corner. Laughing at someone else's humiliation. Very dissimilar to how the super soldier acts normally...

One positive thing had stood out in Natasha's questioning: Loki answered the questions without complaint. Tony hopes that this would continue. If Loki gives them no need to hurt him for answers and surrenders them with no trouble SHIELD would not harm him.

The superhero feels strangely protective of the once-god sitting several floors beneath him. Stark doesn't trust SHIELD. He doesn't trust many people. He doesn't trust that SHIELD will just hurt Loki for the fun of it.

_They'll probably smack Loki about for shits and giggles._

As much as the Trickster pisses him off, Tony doesn't want him to be hurt too badly. The look on Thor's face as he left for Asgard surfaces in his mind. Tony makes up his mind. As horrible as it will be, he knows it is the right decision.

He will stay with Loki during the interrogations.

He will protect him to the best of his ability.

Tony stands up and walks out of his lab, heading towards the elevator to take him the cell.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

* * *

Bruce walks into the lab to find it empty. He expected to find Tony tinkering away with whatever caught his fancy at the time, music blaring. Instead silence greets him.

The scientist needs to think. None of his current projects interest him. He tries to start working on a cure for a new disease that has appeared in India but the same image of a sick and injured god who currently resides in a cell many floors down keeps forcing itself to the forefront of his mind. The cruelty that the once-prince had suffered is appalling. He just wants to go back down to the cell and patch the god up. He knows that SHIELD won't be pleased but if he helps but he will suffer their displeasure later, there is nothing they can do. They don't want to upset the Hulk. And anyway, Tony always says that it is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

He wonders where Tony is. He was going to talk to him about the whole Loki situation. The mad god seems so harmless and resigned to his fate, and Bruce feels sorry for him. He just doesn't seem quite so crazy. Almost as if the Hulk beat that out of him. The Hulk seemed unconcerned by Loki when Bruce had taken out the stitches but still he had fought to keep his emotions in check, just in case.

He needs a plan for when he will go down to help Loki.

Tony would know what to do. He always has a funny joke and a plan. Always.

* * *

The peanut butter and jelly sandwich in Clint's hand tastes so good. It always does. And it helps him calm down a little.

Until a horrible thought appears in his mind and suddenly the sandwich doesn't taste so good. In fact it's rather sickly now.

_Making Loki kneel makes me no better than him._

The contents of his stomach threaten to reappear. Putting down the food in his hand, he concentrates on trying not to gag.

_How have I sunk to his level? How ironic, by trying to be higher than him, I am now as bad. By trying to demean Loki, I also demeaned myself._

The more he thinks about it, the more similarities he can see between them and he hates it.

His appetite is gone. Throwing the half-eaten sandwich in the bin, he rushes to the bathroom. Once there he empties his stomach into the toilet.

* * *

The thoughts plaguing his mind like locus were definitely not his own, but still his body accepts them. The voices continue, growing ever stronger.

They had enjoyed Loki's humiliation so much.

Steve understands how Clint had felt under Loki's control. Having your body stolen from you and controlled whilst you watched was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. That is including being frozen in ice for 70 years.

He is terrified. Terrified that he will hurt one of his friends. Terrified that he will harm an innocent person. The total lack of control over the situation is awful. He wishes he is stronger. Strong enough to throw off the mind control. He is strong in body but no match for magic that attacked the mind. He is just too weak. If he had just fought more, been stronger.

_It is all my fault. If only..._

_If only won't help now._

The voice is laughing at him. Laughing at how pitiful he is. How feeble. How useless.

As much as he tries to resist, there is nothing he can do, his body and mind no longer his own. It is futile. He just hopes that one of the Avengers notices before something awful happens...

* * *

_The amount of Americanisms (yes that is a word, I promise) I had to look up for this chapter was unbelievable. Why are there so many words for a room that contains a toilet? Just call it a toilet!_

_All romantic pairings that you may see in this fic are unintentional._

_Please review, both positive and negative comments are welcome. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you have any ideas please tell me them. Thanks._


End file.
